


Delicious pancakes

by Candiedcakes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Macro Vore, Macro/Micro, Pancakes, Warning vore, and happy St patrick's day :3, esophagus, sleeping, snoring, stomach, stomach sounds, throat, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes





	Delicious pancakes

Today your on a walk. You hear footsteps and you see somebody. You try to run but you are picked up. You think this is some strange dream so you go to sleep. You wake up in a strange place, you're in a pancake and you see a chair. You realize this isn't a dream. You hear the footsteps again. You see the same person and they sit in the chair. They talk to you. "hey so you saw me right... Yeah i thought so... Well my name is goro akechi... But it doesn't matter whether or not I tell you my name, you're still going to taste good". Syrup is poured on you and then you get picked up by the fork goro is holding and you're forced into his maw. He begins chewing but you manage to hold on to his tongue. Of course he begins to swallow and you try to hold on. Akechi then notices this and drinks some water that washes you down. The last thing you see before disappearing into aketchi's esophagus is the sight of him putting more pancakes in his mouth. You travel down his esophagus and you hear the faint sound of his heartbeat. You and the chewed up pancake both enter the stomach. Goro's stomach grows louder as more of The pancake enters it. "You *hiccup* tasted better then i *hiccup* expected". Each hiccup makes the pancakes, acids and you bounce up and down. When goro's hiccups settle down He lies down in his bed. Goro rubs his belly while he gets more drowsy and eventually falls asleep. His snoring is soft and so is his heartbeat and the stomach sounds. You and the pancakes settle in his stomach.


End file.
